


You Did Say Anything

by Devoted_Device



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing??, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Play, Teasing, dubcon, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito was nothing more than the stepping stone for the ultimates, for them to achieve hope. That's all he was and that's all he should be. <br/>But here he is, taking a request from this person. He knows he did say he'll do anything, but this was not what he had in mind.</p>
<p>//Criticism wanted!//</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The request being said, slightly noncon.  
> -Where the it starts off and begins to plan out, no major warning in this one.
> 
> Chapter Two: Public Play, Sexy Lingerie, Foot job, dubcon, teasing.  
> -No sex with be in this one, more on the lines of teasing your partner in public. Sexual content to a minimum.
> 
> Chapter Three: Anal, Kissing, Nipple play, Sexy Lingerie, Full consent, Blow Jobs.  
> -Sexual activities will be placed in this chapter. There will be consent and a lot of foreplay. WARNING
> 
> 0 - 111 lines.  
> Please be sure to leave constructive criticism in the comments below. These stories are a practice for something I'm working on. Your advice will help me. Thank you.

When it was first suggested, Nagito's face could only grow completely red, his eyes widen as he stared down at the object in the other's hands. The pale teen may have followed any orders given to him, but only for the sake of hope. This seemed out right ridiculous! Every ounce in his body screamed no, to tell the other that this was too much for him and politely decline. And he would have done it as well.

 

If it had been another student.

 

However, the one currently standing in front of him, the one who suggested this to him, the one holding the sexy lingerie was him. Out of everyone on this island, he couldn't say no to him.

 

Hajime Hinata.

 

Nagito woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of loud banging against his door. Without much caution, he tiredly walked toward the door, opening it with the little strength he had.

 

"Hello?" Nagito yawned, trying to focus on the figure standing in the doorway.

 

Before an answer was given, the other pushed him out of the way and entered the room. Despite this rude manner, Nagito said nothing of it and closed the door as the other switched on the lights. Which, by the way, almost blinded the pale teen.

 

"Oh! Sorry for bargaining in like that... You must be really tired, right?"

 

Yes. "No, no! It's fine, really!" Nagito waved his hands in his carefree way. "To what I owe your graces presence, Hinata-Kun?"

 

"U-Uh... Well..." The brunet's voice stuttered in a nervous tone. His eyes examined the entire room, purposely avoiding putting his gaze on Nagito. It was then that Nagito eyed the item in the other's hand. A box, one that looked like it'll be used for a gift or some sort. Hajime was fidgeting, it looked as though in any moment the box would fall from his grip.

 

"Hinata-Kun?"

 

Hajime gulped after what seemed forever and spoke with his voice soft, cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "I... I need you to do something for me, do you think you could do that?"

 

Nagito was silent for a second before his face gleamed at the thought of being useful. "Of course, Hinata-Kun!" Voice cheery. "Anything for you!"

 

"Anything?" Hajime repeated.

 

"Yes, anything!"

 

Hajime quickly eyed the window, ran toward it to shut the curtains. Box tightly in his hold. He made his way to the door, making sure it was locked. Box still in his hand. He examined to room once more as if Nagito has placed some dangerous item somewhere, which Nagito wouldn't complain. Now with a shaky breath, Hajime now stood in front of Nagito, smile of his face. Or was it perhaps a smirk? What it may have been, it caused a shiver to run down his spin. Making him feel quite uncomfortable.

 

"My virtual pet grew up today and it gave me some monocoins to spend. As you all know, I usually spend almost all my coins at the Monomono Yachine." Nagito nodded. "Well..." A pause. "This is where you come in! I just so happen to get a 'special' item from it and I want you to use it."

 

Nagito tilted his head in confusion as he watched Hajime show him the box and lifted the lid. He then pulled whatever was in the box out, letting the container fall toward the ground and held it for the other to see. Nagito's eyes widen in pure shock and possibly embarrassment, his face flushed dark red.

 

The outfit in hand was a shiny, light blue with a stunning black. Blue ribbons were place near the chest, two around the pelvic area and one on each strap of the garter belt. It came with a black, see-through stocking. The areas around the sides and crotch were see-through as well. It was amazingly beautifully laced and nicely designed... For a women... Or men with these types of hobbies.

 

Nagito was not one of those men.

 

The expression on his face was enough to show how he felt about it. Cheeks flaming. Eye widen. Mouth ajar. "You want me," he gulped. "To use that?"

 

"You did say you'll do anything."

 

An answer Nagito has quickly come to regret saying. It was true he was willing to do anything for the ultimates! Anything at all! However, only if it were for the sake of hope. Did something like this fall into the category?

 

"...That I did..."

 

"It's simple!" Hajime walked around until he was behind Nagito, placing the outfit on the pale teen to see how it would look. "You'll just have to wear it, that's it."

 

Nagito sighed. Well, it's better to get this over with. With his cheeks still red, he slowly began to strip his clothing. He only wore a plain T-Shirt and pajama pants.

 

"Woah! What are you doing?"

 

He quickly stopped at the other's shout. Nagito slowly opened his eyes and stared at Hajime. "I thought you wanted me to wear it." He replied.

 

"Well, yeah..." The outfit was placed back in the box then it settled on the counter. "But not right now."

 

Nagito was only even more confused.

 

Hajime walked to the door before he stopped, turning to lean against it. "I want you to wear it for the whole day tomorrow." He put it bluntly. "Now I don't want you to just walk outside with just that on!" Hajime quickly reassured Nagito as the pale teen began making a face. "I only want you to wear it under you clothes. Okay?"

 

He shifted from foot to foot, squirming around a bit. He looked up at Hajime with adorable, innocent eyes.

 

He nodded.

 

"Great!" Without much thought, Hajime pulled Nagito into an embrace causing the other to shiver with delight. "Don't worry! I'll come by in the morning to help put it on." He knew how to put it on? "Good night, Nagito!" Before he knew it, Nagito felt a peck on his cheek and watched as Hajime ran out the door before he even had time to respond.

 

Nagito stared at the door, dumbfounded. Once his mind proceed, his cheeks grew red for the tenth time that night as he placed his hand on his cheek.

 

Hajime just kissed him.


End file.
